Unhappy the land that has no Heroes
by The.Squint
Summary: Set during the end and immediately after S3 E5. The conversation between Keats and Drake and with her growing suspicions over Gene's connection to Sam Tyler's death will she be influenced by his words? Will she join Keats?


**Okay, so I am actually meant to be doing some revision at the moment, but after seeing episode 5 Series 3 I really felt the need to do a little writing =D Here is the result.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I actually don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them **

"Do we need to talk?"

His voice was so sickeningly sincere, so wickedly welcoming after so many months of the unspoken suspicion growing deep within her soul. She had tried to deny its presence, but with each report on Sam Tyler acting as fuel to the burning flames that scorned their way through her body, her logic and her heart she had to sound her thoughts now for fear of losing her mind.

She had tried to talk to him about them, but he wouldn't listen, only shun her away and reject her completely. Now here she stood with somebody with open ears and not only that somebody who held the very same suspicion, somebody who would understand, somebody who would tell her that the guilt she felt for thinking such thoughts was justified.

Despite it all she didn't want that, no matter how tempting the idea, she knew that if Keats conformed her fears the comfort of having somebody understand would seep through the cracks before the reality of it hit her, breaking her completely.

She turned and witnessed as Gene kicked the chair, that so often took the brunt of his rage, across his office and then her eyes collided with his blue ones, narrow and ice cold as he watched her. Stopping, he stared directly at her, knowing and yet watching it happen with no intention to stop her.

"Alex"

Keats voice sounded, but she let her eyes linger on him for a few moments longer. Wishing with her eyes that he would take control of the situation and tell her the truth about what really happened.

He wasn't Gene anymore, not the Gene she knew. He looked liked him, sounded like him and even smelt like him, but looking in his eyes as she did then she couldn't see him, and doubted if she could ever find him again.

Since the arrival of Keats he had changed, but still there were moments when she looked at him and saw the Gene she knew, whether it be as he sat silently at his desk or shouting in that threatening tone he had mastered over the many years of policing, but not anymore. As D.C.I Litton had been escorted out of the door she watched as the last fighting piece of _her_ Gene had given up succumbing to the darkness that now surrounded him.

He had left her. Now all that remained was his shell.

She pulled her eyes off him and walked out of the door with Keats closely behind her. They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke "So Alex, what is it you want to talk to me about"

"I don't" the sound that arose from her sounded unlike her usual voice, now it sounded defeated.

"Oh?"

"But I need to talk to someone"

"I understand, this must be very hard for you Alex"

She didn't know why, but what he said seemed to annoy her beyond belief and yet what he had said was correct, this was hard for her; in fact it felt as if somebody was ripping her apart, piece by piece. Yes what he has said was correct; however he was also very wrong because he could _never_ understand how she was feeling.

He was still talking she realised then and so put her thoughts to one side and tuned back in.

"Alex, you're the best of them all and you proved that to me tonight by having the courage to walk out that room with me" he paused and gave her a sickening look "I'm proud of you Alex, and you should be proud of yourself –"

No, that's it, she had had enough.

"– Really? I should be _proud_ of myself should I?" she let her anger escape.

"Yes Alex, not a person within that room, not D.I. Carling, not D.C Skelton, not W.P.C Granger would have had the courage to come out from behind Hunt's shadow, no, he has his grip too tight on them" again that pause and that look, she couldn't even put her finger on what it was about the way he looked at her that made her stomach wretch, it was just something odd about him. "But you Alex, he could never get a full grasp on you, no, you're too clever for that, too independent to allow yourself to be held under by a man like Hunt. You're special Alex"

Before she got a chance to respond he continued.

"It's people like you and me Alex, people who actually want to make a difference in the world the proper way, the right way, the way that is approved by the law who should be running the departments."

Her speech laced with disbelief "You want me to work for you?"

"Think about it, a world without the Gene Hunt's"

"That's a kind of world I don't want to live in" she spoke with a definite tone because in times of uncertainty that lay before her there were only a few things she was certain, of which her latest statement sat at the top of the list.

"Alex, the reason you walked out of that room with me tonight is because you know what he did." lowering his voice, he leaned in and for a wave a nausea came across her "You know that he killed Sam Tyler"

"You're wrong"

"Am I?" He pushed his glasses up so that they sat high on the bridge of his nose and gave her a very serious look.

"He couldn't"

"Alex! I know you have been in touch with Manchester, I know you have been reading up on the Tyler case and I _know_ that you are one of the few good coopers that can see that something isn't right. But what I want to know Alex is if you are one of the even fewer good coopers that are prepared to do something about it?"

**There it is, I really hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter may be up in the next few days! Please if you'd be so kind to leave me a review I would be very grateful and I'll always respond =D**


End file.
